The Strange Man
The Strange Man is a mysterious and enigmatic figure in Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption. He appears on John Marston's path to redemption multiple times, seemingly wandering around America and Mexico during 1911, and always has a quest for John, though he always gives two possible morale solutions. The Strange Man always has a calm and collected manner. Despite wearing a three piece suit and top hat, the Man is never found anywhere near a civilized town or city, and is usually found in the middle of the wilderness, with his usual calm demeanor unlike any other NPC encountered in the wilds. Due to the nature of his character and his sidequest line, "I Know You", The Strange Man is the center of a great deal of speculation and discussion among fans of the series, who have concocted numerous theories connecting him to various religious figures. Conspiracies range from the belief that he is God, to Satan, to the Angel of Death, to simply being the developers way of teasing the fourth wall. Rockstar themselves have refused any further comment on the matter, when asked. History Red Dead Redemption The Strange Man first appears on top a cliff side overlooking Hennigan's Stead south of Mescalero. When John Marston approaches him, he immediately identifies the man despite not turning around and looking at him. When Marston asked if they had ever met, the Strange Man oddly questioned him about a girl named Heidi McCourt, whom John doesn't remember. He tells him that Heidi was a pretty girl killed by Dutch van der Linde shot in the same robbery Marston was hit and abandoned on, and continues telling John that he has forgotten far more important people than himself. Before John can question him further, the Strange Man tells him that he has a friend in Thieves Landing who he fears is going to be unfaithful to his wife while he is "drunk as a skunk", and asks John to advise him how to handle his situation, though he does not explicitly say to stop him. John can choose to encourage the man to buy a prostitute he is hitting on by spotting him the needed $15.00, or he can remind the man that he has a loyal and loving wife and that what he is about to do is wrong. Later, after the battle at Fort Mercer, John Marston and his friend Irish crossed the border into Mexico, along the way shooting down banditos. During his time exploring the Mexican hills, Marston encountered the Strange Man again, this time over a camp fire alongside a mule. He still refuses to tell John his name and they discuss his morality, the Strange Man pointing out how odd it is that Marston is willing to kill by the dozen, yet he still refuses to break his marital vows. Nonetheless, John tells him that his morallity is none of his concern. The Strange Man tells John he has a son, and that he hopes his boy grows up to be just like Marston, and continues to tell him of an old nun who is collecting donations for the poor, and tells him that there are many thieves on the road- he tells John to go help her- or to steal from her himself. John can choose to steal the poor nun's money or he can pay the $10.00 to donate to her, much to the nun's approval, claiming the Lord must have sent him to her. John and the Strange Man meet one final time, near his house at Beecher's Hope. The Man is standing atop a ridge that overlooks the land below, which he contently refers to as a "fine spot". Marston demands his name again, and the man admits he forgot it, though John refuses to believe it and begins to get angry, threatening that if the Strange Man doesn't share his name soon he won't be responsible for his actions. The Strange Man casually begins to stroll away, claiming that John is always responsible for his actions. When John shouts "Damn you!" at him, he responds that many have. Finally Marston has had enough, and draws his revolver, shooting at him three times before the fourth bullet jams in the gun. The three bullets pass right through the Man without harming him, and when John looks down in disbelief at his gun, he disappears. Later, when the Federal Agents arrive to kill John, he is burried on the ridge, alongside Uncle and Abigal Marston. Appearances * Red Dead Redemption Category:Characters Category:Sandbox Category:NPC